Pll and Santana
by charlie1010101010
Summary: This is a prequel for my story; Pll next generation. It's how Emily and Santana get together. Santana is another little liar and the five girls try and deal with the aftermath of Ali's death, and the blackmailing texts from A who knows all their secrets.
1. Prologue

-:-

_A/N: So this is how Emily and Santana get together its a prequel for my other story, pll next generation._

Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Santana Lopez, and Aria Montgomery, were having a sleepover in Spencer's family's barn and the girls were having a great time drinking, laughing, and talking, waiting for their other friend Alison DiLaurentis to arrive. That is, until the power suddenly went out.

"What the hell?" Hanna asked as Aria searched for a flashlight.

"I-It's just the storm" Spencer said then they heard the barn door creak.

"Something's out there." Aria whispered.

The door creaked open a little more, and the girls huddled together, heading towards it.

A figure burst into the room, and the 5 girls screamed.

"Gotcha." It was Alison laughing at the looks on the other girls faces. Alison, beautiful, smart and popular, is the type of girl that makes other girls feel cool when they are hanging out with her. Casual chic, her blonde hair is tossed in a messy pony tail.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief as Alison walks in and tosses her sleeping bag onto the floor.

"So not funny Alison." Spencer said, laughing along with the other girls. As the girls sat down Hanna said;

"Ali, did you download the new Beyonce?"

"Uh, not yet"

"I'm loving her new video." Emily gushed leaning into Santana.

"Maybe a little to much, Em." She said, her eyes motioning to how close Santana and Emily were sitting. Seeing this, the others looked confused, while Emily shifted away from Santana.

A look of hurt flashed across Santana's face, quickly replaced by a neutral expression. "Yeah so am I." She said.

"Whatever girls, anyway your turn." Alison said, passing a glass of alcohol to Aria. Aria took a big gulp.

"Carefull, Aria take too much and you'll tell us all your secrets." Spencer said giggling.

"Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close." Ali said "Drink up." Aria gave a small smile and took another sip. The other girls laughed.

A while later the girls where sleeping when something woke Santana. She slowly pulled her body off Emily's and glanced around.

"Em" she said loudly, her voice causing Aria and Hanna to wake up as well.

"Where's Ali and Spencer." Hanna said sitting up.

"We don't know." Santana said, getting up and going towards the door, the others behind her. She saw a figure in the distance approaching the barn.

"Ali" Santana called out searchingly.

"She's gone" Spencer said, approaching the barn.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Aria asked her incredulously.

"I've looked everywhere for her. " The girls exchanged shocked looks. "I think I heard her scream."


	2. Pilot

-::-

Emily Fields walked on a crowded sidewalk outside of Rosewood High. All she could think about was Alison DiLaurentis. The day before had been the one-year anniversary of her disappearance, and though it had been a while, to Emily it still felt as though it was yesterday. Maybe that had been because she'd never really talked about it to anyone. She wanted to talk to her old friends, but that was all they were, her OLD friends. After Ali's disappearance, the girls had tried to stay friends but there was too much keeping them apart, and after Aria went to Iceland, well that was the final straw on their relationship. Though Emily was still pretty close to Santana they just couldn't talk like they used to. Wait was that...

"Aria?" Emily said.

"Emily!"

"When did you get back?" Emily said hugging her.

"Yesterday" Aria replied pulling back, the two walked next to each other towards the school.

"I hardly recognized you! I think the last time I saw you you had a pink stripe in your" hair!" Emily told her.

"Well when your parents want you to be yourself, and you don't know who you are..." Aria replied.

"You should have called, it's so weird just seeing you here"

"Well we kind of lost touch Emily, remember?"

"That's what we had to do." She told Aria.

"I saw a poster of Alison yesterday."

"That's awful,I mean we all know she's dead." There was pain on Emily's face as she spoke. Aria looked at her, shocked. "Right?" Emily wasn't sure if Aria felt the same.

"I've just never heard anyone say it." Aria told her as the bell rang. The two girls walked side by side to the English classroom.

"So I hear the new teacher is really hot." Emily said as Santana approached them.

"Aria? Hey I didn't know you we're back!" She said, throwing her arms around the girl.

"Yeah, I actually got in yesterday." The girls smiled, and the three of them chose seats in he back next to each other. A gorgeous, skinny blonde girl walked in, next to a short brunette.

"Is that Hanna?" Aria asked Santana incredulously.

"She's the it girl now, and where there's Hanna there's Mona."

"That's MONA?"

"Can you believe it?" Santana said with a smirk.

"Wow, talk about a makeover." Aria said. Hanna turned and saw them, giving them a fake smile and light wave.

Aria lifted her hand in aknowlagement turning to the other two girls, "What's up with her? Are you guys fighting?"

"We didn't just fall out of touch with you, we all fell out of touch with each other, well except me and San." Emily told her. Aria fought back a grin. Santana and Emily had always been the closest of the girls, and Aria had suspected for a while that they secretly had crushes on each other. She thought she was the only one who knew, or well, guessed, but that night in the barn Alison had made it obvious she knew SOMETHING about the two. Aria was shaken out of her thoughts by a familiar face walking through the door. Spencer and Hanna exchanged small smiles as Spencer walked toward a seat in the front of the room.

"They're not so close either." Santana said, seeing where Aria was looking.

"So they're friendly but not friends." Aria said. Emily and Santana nodded as the bell rang. Aria pulled out her notebook and started writing, as the new teacher walked in the door, and began to put his name on the blackboard.

"Holy Crap." said, staring at Aria. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. At all the gazes on her Aria looked up seeing him and her eyes widened. Aria's phone beeped, signaling she had a text, she bent to grab her phone from her bag, and the message on the screen mad her blonde go cold.

Aria: Maybe he fools around with his students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A

Alison?

Emily pulled two bottles out of the fridge and passed one to Santana. The two girls headed up to Emily's room, and took seats facing each other on the bed.

"Em? Can I tell you something?"

Emily shifted closer to Santana, so that she was leaning into the shorter girl. "Of course San, you know you can tell me anything."

Santana bit her lip nervously before speaking"I know it's just, you have to promise not to like flip ok?"

"Sure, no matter what you say I'll be there for you, but now your scaring me. Whats wrong?"

Before Santana could open her mouth to talk the door flew open. "Girls?"

"Oh, Mom. Hi." Emily said, scooting away from Santana.

"Hey Mrs. Fields." Santana said.

"There are some cookies downstairs, they just came out of the oven if you want them." Mrs. Fields informed them, exiting the room.

'We'll talk later' Santana mouthed to Emily, knowing Mrs. Fields was still in earshot. Emily nodded, a worried look on her face, hoping her best friend was going to be ok.

As Santana was leaving Emily's house her phone beeped, signaling she had a text:  
Santana, Santana, Santana, you still haven't plucked up the courage to tell her? Shame, I'd hate for her to find out from another source...-A

Alison?  
-

It was after gym class, and Emily was in the locker room. She opened her locker to get a fresh thing of clothes, when a note fell out:

Imagine what would happen if mommy found out about what you did last summer? I'd hate for someone to spill what really happened that night. XOXO-A

Emily's eyes widened in shock as she read the note. How could anyone know, Santana was to drunk to remember and the only other person who knew was

Alison?  
-

Emily sat on the porch swing outside the Lopez house next to Santana.

"I'm sorry for just stopping by." She said.

"No, come on, anytime Em, you know that." Santana told her.

"Somebody left a note in my locker." Emily said hesitantly.

"From A?"

"You too?"

"Do you really think it's her?" Santana said, leaning in closer to Emily. "I mean, is it possible?"

"Only Ali knew, trust me." Emily said.

"Knew? Knew what?" Santana questioned.

"It was..."

"Personal?" Santana finished for Emily.

"I-I really believed she was dead." Emily confessed.

"Yeah we all did."

"Could she really be back?" Emily said, slightly hopefully.

"I think she's playing with us."

"Yeah, that was her favorite sport." Emily said, a touch of bitterness to her voice.

"I-I'm glad we didn't grow apart Em, I needed someone to talk to."

"Yeah me too." Emily said, giving the other girl a small smile, and hugging her.  
-

Emily was walking back to her house with Santana next to her. The girls had decided to spend the night at Emily's because Santana's brother had a few friends over. The girls were quietly talking about The New Normal(AWESOME TV SHOW) when an ambulance came whizzing past them, headed towards the DiLaurentis house. The girls exchanged looks, speeding up to see what was happening. As they were walking, they saw Spencer and Aria standing next to each other. They changed course and headed towards them.

"What, What's going on? Did they... find Ali?" Emily asked as they approached the girls.

"No, they-they found her body." Spencer said, her voice shaking.

"I heard the cops pulled Hanna in today." Aria said, staring off at the commotion around Ali's house.

"You don't think she'd ever talk about-" Santana was cut off by a familiar voice behind them.

"The Jenna Thing?" Hanna said. "We made a promise."  
-

Santana was huddled into Emily in the couch. The two girls were watching the news report, trying to figure out exactly what happened.

'The current owners of the structure were in the process of demolishing the gazebo, when workers made the gruesome discovery. A spokesperson of the family has confirmed that the gazebo was indeed under construction the summer 15 year old Alison DiLaurentis disappeared.'

Emily pulled the remote out and quickly shut off the tv. She buried her head into Santana's shoulder, and felt Santana snake an arm around her waist.

"Its ok Em." Santana said softly, stroking Emily's hair.  
-

Santana walked to the church beside her mom and as they stepped up the steps leading to the entrance, they saw Spencer and Emily and their families. Spencer and Emily were hugging, and as Santana came closer they broke apart. Spencer, spotting her, walked over and threw her arms around the shorter girl. As they broke the hug, Emily took Santana's hand and the three walked into the church together. They spotted a familiar blonde face on the aisle as the entered.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis?" Spencer said.

"Girls! Oh I'm so glad you came." She said giving each of them a hug.

"I asked the other girls to sit together up front, it's what Alison would have wanted." Mrs. DiLaurentis said.

"Of course." Emily said nodding. She reclasped Santana's hand and with Spencer beside them, the joined Aria and Hanna in the front pew.

"Can you believe what a scene this is?" Hanna said.

"Alison would have loved it." Aria said smiling.

"Popular in life and death." Spencer remarked.  
Santana's phone beeped and the girls all got scared looks on their faces.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna asked her.

"No it's just Mychal(_her brother_) making sure I'm ok." She replied. At the looks on the others' faces she said; "Wait Emily and I aren't the only ones getting texts from A are we?" The girls heard muttering and whispering all around them and Spencer turned to look.

"Oh my god." She said. Striding down the aisleway was none other then Jenna Marshall.

"It's Jenna." Spencer said, causing the others to look. The girls had stricken looks on their faces until Mrs. DiLaurentis showed up.

When she did, Santana put her head on Emily's shoulder and grabbed Hanna's hand. Hanna grabbed Aria's who linked her self to Spencer, and the girls waited for the funeral to begin.  
-

The four exited the church walking close together. As they got on the sidewalk a voice made them stop.

"Emily, Santana, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna." A man in a black suit said.

"Do we know you?" Spencer asked him.

"I'm detective Wilden." he said, pulling a badge out of his jacket. "I understand you are all friends of Alison."

"We were." Santana spoke up.

"I'm going to need to talk to each one of you."

"We talked to the police after Alison went missing." Spencer stated curiously.

"Yes. And I intend to go over each and every one of your statements. As this is no longer a missing persons case, but a murder investigation." he told them. "And rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer." He finished, walking away from them.

The 5 turned to face each other.

"Do you think he knows about-" Aria started.

"No."

"No!"

"Doubt it."

"How could he?"

The other four answered her. Just then their phones went off simultaneously.

"Oh my god-"

"it's from-"

"What the-"

"I got one too." Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Santana said.

"I'm still here bitches-" Spencer started reading the text.

"And I know everything.-A" The girls finished off simultaneously.

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME SMILE:) Oh and who is your fav character in this fic?  
Byeeeee_


	3. The Jenna Thing

-:::-

Except for a few servers and one older couple the Applerose Grill was empty. However, the girls still talked in hushed tones.

"Why was Jenna there?" Santana asked the girls from her seat next to Emily.

"I guess she's back." Spencer told her.

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something." Aria whispered.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily interjected.

"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong." Spencer said.

"-except lie about "The Jenna Thing."" Hanna finished.

"We promised we'd never bring up The Jenna Thing again. Remember? It never happened."

"Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night -" Santana said shuddering.

"San, it was an accident." Spencer interrupted her.

Emily looks down at a friendship bracelet and nervously played with it. She hadn't forgotten. Hanna dumped the last of the booze from her silver flask into her diet coke. The old man saw this and Hanna caught his look -

"It's medicinal." He continued to judge her with his stare - "Cramps." He finally looked away.

"I don't get it. How could A know something about me only Ali knew?" Santana said, shaking her head. The five shared a look.

"Ali knew all of our secrets, but we didn't know any of hers." Emily said.

"I knew some." Spencer revealed. They all snapped their attention to Spencer -

"Go on." Santana said.

"Talk." Hanna demanded.

"I can't." Spencer told them, reluctant to say more. If Ali knew she told ANYONE...

"Spence, you are not going to drop a bomb like that and clam up." Emily told the girl.

"She'd so kill me if I told you."

"She's dead." Hanna stated harshly. The girls all had solemn expressions on their faces at Hanna's statement.

"Ali was seeing someone that summer." Spencer said, leaning closer to the other girls.

"Well why didn't she want us to know?" Santana asked the taller girl.

"He was an older boy. And he had a girlfriend."

"Who was it?" Emily asked Spencer.

"She never told me his name." She admitted.

"Ok that's only half a secret." Hanna said, rolling her eyes at the brunette.

"Well it's more than you ever got from her." Spencer defended herself.

"How is it that Alison told us nothing, and we told her EVERYTHING." Aria said, shaking her head.

"Because she made us feel like we were apart of something special." Emily said, letting out a sigh.

"We were." Santana said with a small smile, grabbing Emily's hand.

"I miss that." Hanna said, smiling at the two's linked hands.

"Me too." Spencer admitted softly.

"I miss Ali." Aria said.

"Yeah, you know when Ali didn't come home that night I knew something was wrong, but there was always a part of me that hoped she would just show up." Spencer admitted to the others.

"I used to think that maybe she had just run off with some guy." Santana said.

"Just lying on the beach somewhere." Emily stated, softly grinning.

"Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard." Hanna said, smirking.

"Oh, what was his name?" Aria asked grinning.

"Who cares, save me, save me." Hanna said giggling. The other girls laughed, but their fun was cut short as someone strode into the restaurant. It was Jenna Marshall, cane in hand, feeling around to find an empty chair at the bar. The girls exchanged looks before each of them threw money on the table, and left the grill. The night air chilled the girls, who were in short dresses.

Emily was sitting on her porch reading, as Santana walked up, taking a seat next to her.

"How are you Em?" She asked resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"It's difficult, but I guess you know that." Emily said, sighing.

"Yeah, I just, I kept thinking she'd be back, ya know? And A isn't exactly helping me find closure..."

"I get it, and those posters aren't helping either, I mean, when you can see her face, god it's just..." Emily trailed off staring into the distance.

"Someone should take those down. It hurts too much to look at them." Santana said, before pulling Emily into a comforting hug, and rubbing soft circles into her back.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Fields asked the distraught girls, causing them to pull apart.

"Hi Mrs. Fields" Santana said, standing up and offering Emily a hand so she could do the same.

"Hello Santana, how are you holding up?" She asked the girl.

"I've been better, but I've got Em and the others so..."

"Good. I'm glad to see the two of you have reconnected with the other girls." Pam said.

"I think we needed to, we needed each other. All of us." Emily told her mom. Pam nodded and smiled at the girls before walking inside. "Hey, San do you wanna grab coffee?"

"I'd love too." Santana said grabbing Emily's hand and walking down the street. When they passed Spencer's house Santana stopped. "You wanna ask Spencer if she can come? You know she lives for caffeine."

"Sure." Emily said, grinning. The two walked up the Hastings' driveway, and saw Spencer in the backyard.

Spencer tilted her head from side to side, obviously stretching a sore neck. She lined up the next shot the ball. It soared quickly and directly into the net.

"Nice." Santana called out as they approached.

"I heard you're gunning for varsity captain." Emily said as they came to a stop in front of Spencer.

"I have a shot, so..."

"If a Hastings has a shot, she takes the shot."

"You know that sounds like a drinking game, right?" Santana said, grinning.

"It should be." Spencer grinned.

"Em and I are going for caffeine. Wanna join?"

"I'd kill for a latte -Then she had second thoughts. - but this is my only time to practice."

"We'll catch you later." Emily waved at Spencer as her and Santana walked towards the school.

Emily was getting books out of her locker, Santana standing next to her waiting.

"So what were you going to tell me the other day before my mom showed up?" Emily said, facing the other girl.

"I-It's nothing. I'll tell you later. After school maybe?"

"Sure I guess, but are you ok? You seem really-" Emily was interrupted by an announcement over the PA.

"Will the following students please come to the office? Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Santana Lopez, and Hanna Marin."

The first bell rang and students began to disperse to their classes, leaving only the girls standing in the hallway. Together they started the long walk toward the office. Aria's phone beeped, signaling a text and they stopped in their tracks. Aria had a shell-shocked look on her face as she pulled the phone from her purse and looked at the screen.

"It's from A." She breathed out, showing them her phone.

"Dead Girls Walking." Hanna said, reading the text. The five girls walked the long hall to the principles office looking nervous.

Looking and feeling like five guilty little girls, they squeezed together on the couch, Santana plopping herself down in Emily's lap. Detective Wilden stood while he questioned them. Wilden reviewed his notes then -

"You thought you heard her "scream.""

"I said that, yeah." Spencer told him. He looks to Aria, Emily and Hanna -

"And when you three woke up in the barn - Alison was gone but so was Spencer?"

"Yes, I woke up before them and I realized Ali was gone -" Spencer said

"- So you went to look for her?" Wilden said recounting her statement.

"That's what happened." Spencer completed.

"Was this a slumber party?" Wilden asked them.

"Is this an interrogation?" Spencer blurted out.

"No. Just a routine follow-up. Why did you all fall asleep?"

"I guess we were tired." Santana said, narrowing her eyes at the cop.

"Is that how you remember it Hanna?" Wooden said, smirking.

"Yes." She said, eyes on her lap.

"We've told you everything we know. Just like we did the night she went missing." Spencer told him.

"Yeah, I know. It's almost exactly what you said last year. Almost like it was rehearsed." He said.

"Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know." Santana said, standing up and offering Emily her hand.

The five sat in the lunch room, their lunches were in front of them, but no one was interested in eating.

"He knows we're lying." Santana said.

"Lying's not a crime." Hanna snapped.

"It is when you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice -" Spencer was interrupted by Hanna.

"Oh, please. We lied about drinking. The truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night."

"We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her." Santana reminded them.

"We should have told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened." Emily lamented.

" I wanted to, remember?" Hanna told them.

"We had a chance to do more than tell the truth. We had a chance to stop Ali." Aria said stabbing her fork into the food.

"But we didn't." Santana said sadly.

As they exchanged a remorseful look, Mona, carrying her lunch tray, approached. She saw Hanna sitting with her old friends, not paying her any attention. Hurt, she walked away.

"Telling the police now about what happened to Jenna isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives." Hanna said.

Aria looks past Emily and saw-

Jenna, standing alone, carrying her lunch tray.

"Oh, my God, she's back in school too?" Hanna exclaimed. A boy, who was not paying too much attention, bumped into Jenna. She was vulnerable. Lost. Without a second thought, Aria stood up and approached her. The girls watched as Aria approached Jenna.

"Jenna, it's Aria. Would you like to join us?"

The invitation surprised Jenna. After a moment:

"Sure." Aria lead Jenna toward the PLLs who couldn't believe she was heading their way.

"Here's a chair. You're between Hanna and Spencer and Emily is directly across from you."Jenna and Aria both sat down.

"So this would be Alison's chair?" Jenna asked with a smirk.

"No. We're not even sitting at that table." Emily said.

"You know she came to see me in the hospital after the accident."

"Alison did?" Santana said incredulously. Hanna nervously popped a tater tot into her mouth as the girls gave Jenna surprised looks.

"So many people misunderstood her. But I knew exactly who Alison was." Jenna told them.

"When did you get back, Jenna? We heard you were in Philadelphia at a school for the...visually impaired." Spencer asked.

"You can say blind, Spencer. It's not a dirty word." Jenna said. The girls exchanged remorseful looks. "So quiet. This used to be the fun table. What happened to you girls?" Jenna continued.

There was a sorry look on Spencer's face as she remembered -

{Flashback}

It was July 4th. One year ago. The girls and Alison were listening to music and trying on festive outfits for the nights festivities. Alison pulled on a skimpy, summer top, then suddenly whiped around and glares! Holy shit she can be scary. The girls all snapped back. Who was she pissed at and why?

"I see you!" Alison stormed over to the window and threw it open. She looks outside at a tree - "Oh, my God. I can't believe it!" The other girls ran over.

"Who was it, Ali? What did you see?" Santana questioned her.

"He was in that tree, spying on us. I am so creeped out!" Ali told them.

"Who was it?" Emily asked.

"That perv Toby Cavanaugh."

"Are you sure?" Aria asked her

"Yes, Aria. He was right there!"

Alison shook off the creeps like you shake off cooties,"I'm sure he saw us all naked." Hanna cringed at the thought of it.

"We should tell someone." Hanna said.

"We could. But I've got a better idea." Alison said smirking.

Fireworks exploded in the distance. Alison lead the charge as the other girls followed her and sneaked across the lawn, toward a free standing garage.

As they neared the garage, Alison pulled a stink bomb from her pocket.

"Are we sure he's not in there?" Aria asked fearfully.

Alison glanced around before saying; "He's not, okay? You've got the lighter, right Spencer?"

"Let's wait a second." Emily said.

They stopped Alison, annoyed, turned to her. "What, Emily?"

"I don't want to do this." Emily said.

"Fine. Go back. You're on your own." Ali snapped at her.

"No she's not I agree. I don't wanna do this either." Santana said, moving closer to Emily, discretely grabbing her hand.

"Oh of course YOU would agree with Emily, Santana." Ali said, smirking.

"Maybe Emily's right. If we tell the police they'll bring him in. They'll take care of it." Aria said.

"What's the fun in that?" Ali asked the girls, getting no reply. "Toby Cavanaugh is a freak and we need to teach him a lesson. If he thinks he can come and spy on us while we're in your bedroom, Emily, he needs to know that his "domain" is no longer a safe little hideout." Alison looked over at the garage. "Who knows what he does in there all day, that freak."

"Are you sure it was Toby?" Hanna asked her.

"Yes, and it's a stink bomb for God's sakes. We're not nuking the place. Now let's do it." Ali said as she sneaked closer to the garage. The girls exchanged cautious looks, but then one-by-one they followed their leader. When they reached the garage, Alison opened the top half of the door and peaked inside.

"Give me the lighter." Ali demanded and Spencer handed a gleeful Alison the lighter. She ignited the firecracker fuse and when it sparked, she tossed it into the garage. She took one last look inside. For a beat she locked eyes on something. Then Alison snapped her attention back to the girls. "Let's get out of here." She ran back across the yard with the other girls running along side her. Suddenly they saw smoke and flames, they turned to see the garage windows exploding, and they raced away. When they got to the other side of the street, they turned and watched in horror. Someone must have called the fire department, because there they were, with an ambulance close behind. The girls gasped in shock as a body was wheeled out on a stretcher. It was Jenna Cavanough.

{End Flasback}

Spencer was shaken out of her memory and realized she was still sitting at the lunch table with her friends and Jenna, all of the girls' cell phones simultaneously rang. Jenna picked up Spencer's phone which vibrated on the table- "Aren't you going to get that?" She handed the phone to Spencer. The girls all grabbed their phones and looked down at the text they just received.

**If only she could see how guilty you look.- A**

"So, your sleeping at mine tonight right?" Emily asked Santana as they walked to Emily's huse after school.

"Of course. I just have to call my mom first and make sure she can drive Mychal to Philly tonight." Santana said.

"Oooo what's in Philly?" Emily asked her.

"He's just meeting up with his football buddies at an arcade." Santana told her, pulling out her phone. She quickly hit her mom's number and put the phone against her ear. "Hey Mami, is it cool if I sleep at Em's tonight? Like, you can take Mychal right? Oh, ok thanks, yeah love you too bye." Santana said. "Alright, mom said dad would be home in time to take Mychal so it's all good." She told Emily.

"Great!" Emily said as they entered her house. "Hey mom we're home!" She called out, as her and Santana entered the kitchen. "Mom?" She said upon getting no response and finding no on in the kitchen. She glanced around for a moment before spotting a note on the counter. "Emily, I've gone to the grocery store be back a little later! Love, Mom." She read out loud. "Alright you wanna just head to my room?" Emily asked Santana, and after getting a nod from her the two went upstairs to Emily's room.

"I guess I'm supposed to talk now right?" Santana asked Emily, whilst smiling wryly at her.

"Only if you want to San." Emily told the shorter girl.

"O-on the night Ali..died...Aria, Hanna, and Spencer fell asleep and Ali convinced us to play never have I ever and we got really drunk and then Ali fell asleep...and well...we kinda made out. I was to scared you'd like freak and hate me, so when you didn't mention it I just figured you forgot..." Santana told Emily nervously.

"Yeah...I-I knew...San...I-I just I was really...I was scared ok? Because I had all these feelings, feelings for you, and heck, it's against everything I've ever been told, and I didn't want to say anything either because I figured that you were to drunk to remember..."

"You have feelings for me? Really?" Santana asked her, not quite daring to believe Emily was admitting this so easily.

"Y-yes I do. But if you don't like feel the same or whatever I can control it..."

"Of course I do! I've had a crush in you since we became friends in seventh grade!"

"Really? I've liked you since you slapped Ben when he tried to kiss me in gym class that same year." Emily told her smiling softly. Santana grinned back at her and then leaned in closer and kissed her.

"Oh and for the record? No matter how drunk I was there is no freaking way I could forget kissing YOU." Santana said pulling back.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me San. And I could never forget you kissing me either." Emily said shyly. The girls spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching scary movies.

Later that night Santana was spooning Emily from behind, her face buried in Emily's hair. An arm wrapped around Emily's waist as Santana unconsciously snuggled into her further. Emily hesitantly rested her hand on top of Santana's, and sighed in content. Her bliss was short lived though, as the sound of her phone beeping had her slowly disentangling herself from the sleeping Santana. She grabbed her phone to read the text, dreading what it would say.

**My, my Em we have been a naughty girl. Don't worry I don't think Santana is the type to kiss and tell, but just because she won't spill the beans doesn't mean I won't!-A**

"'Cause you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation tonight'" Emily and Santana sang loudly as they pulled into the school.

"Em?" Santana said nervously"Are we-Do you want to-Are you-Well are we like, out?"

"Santana...I'm not ready to-to tell people about this-us. I mean, I had enough trouble admitting that I have feelings for you."

"O-Oh well I..ok...look I will wait for you as long as it takes Em, but...never mind. I have to talk to Hanna about something. I'll meet you at your locker ok?" She gave a quick kiss to Emily and left the car, leaving a ridiculously confused Emily behind.


	4. AN

**I have not updated in a while bc I have been going throughout some really bad relationship issues. I have kind of lost the drive to write because of them and for that I'm sorry. If anyone wants to take over the story you can PM me. I'm sooooooo sorry guys!**


End file.
